


To all time

by midnight__shadow



Category: Lost
Genre: Children, Gen, Pre-Canon, Stargazing, Stealth Crossover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__shadow/pseuds/midnight__shadow
Summary: 1835-ый год, Тенерифе. Что может произойти в этот день, когда все остальные дни на острове похожи один на другой?





	To all time

**Author's Note:**

> Отец Тед Карлайл частично (полностью?) списан с Дональда Каллагэна из Темной Башни Кинга. Мне хотелось скроссоверить Лост и книгу Кинга (в очередной раз), но для Башни здесь нет ничего нового.
> 
> Beyond and to all time I stand — строчка из песни «Midnight Sun» AFI.

Кто-то настойчиво постучал во входную дверь. Тед насторожился, думая, стоит ли ему открыть или бежать через окно.

— Впустите, пожалуйста! — послышался испуганный голос ребенка. — Отец Карлайл, вы здесь?

В нем Тед узнал соседского мальчика, который продолжал колотить по деревянной двери.

— Ну хватит, — сказал отец Карлайл громко, и звуки прекратились.

Он выглянул на улицу и увидел Рикардо, настолько же перепуганного, насколько встревоженным был его голос. В жарких августовских сумерках его глаза блестели от страха.

— Что случилось, сынок? — спросил он устало.

Мальчику давно пора было возвращаться домой и уж точно не к Теду Карлайлу. Но его явно что-то напугало, и Тед не был удивлен, что первым делом он примчался к нему, а не к отцу. Не отвечая, Рикардо указал пальцем в небо. Тед не мог видеть, куда он показывает, поэтому сделал несколько шагов и поднял взгляд на темнеющий небосвод. Из-за холмов поднималась яркая вспышка, за которой тянулся длинный хвост. Тед усмехнулся и с улыбкой помотал головой.

— Это всего лишь комета, — сказал он, ероша парню волосы.

Тот все еще хмурился, опасливо поглядывая на небо. Он боялся того, чего не знал. Должно быть, он решил, что это так Дьявол спускается на Землю на адской колеснице. Но Тед подумал, что он сам и этот ребенок ничем не отличаются друг от друга. Ни тот, кто пребывает в неведении, не осознавая его, ни то, кто его всецело признает.

— Что такое комета? — спросил Рикардо, постепенно перенимая спокойствие отца Карлайла.

Не зная, как ответить на этот вопрос и не получить еще множество других, Тед помотал головой. Для бесед было слишком поздно. Отец Рикардо догадается, где провел вечер его сын. У священника без паствы, чужеземца, сбежавшего непонятно от чего на этот жаркий далекий от его родины остров. Благо, местные хотя бы не думали о нем слишком плохо. Они всего лишь считали его самим Чертом из преисподней. Но с этим Тед мириться мог.

Пройдя мимо Рикардо, он сел на лавку, облокотившись спиной о стену дома. Отсюда ему хорошо было видно темнеющее небо над горами и яркую, хотя и не слишком, комету. Рикардо подскочил к нему. Мальчишка не мог и секунды усидеть на месте, как впрочем и большинство мальчишек.

— Комета — это просто огромная каменная глыба, которая летит в небе, — попытался объяснить Тед как можно доступнее. — Обычно они вращаются вокруг какой-то точки. Можешь принести мне вон ту ветку?

Жестом он указал на кипу хвороста у забора, который собирался позже использовать для растопки. Как и следовало ожидать, Рикардо метнулся к ней и принес Теду тонкую длинную палочку. Тот взял ее из его руки и на сером песке, едва различимом в сумерках, нарисовал точку и вокруг нее круг.

— Это та планета, на которой мы живем, — он указал на точку. — А это линия, по которой движется комета. Ее повторное появление предсказал один англичанин по имени Эдмунд Галлей почти сто лет назад.

В его выговор пробрался обычно незаметный американский акцент. Он старался упростить свои слова, намеренно искажая факты, чтобы не запутать ребенка окончательно. Рикардо зачарованно смотрел на рисунок, щурясь от недостатка освещения. Потом он поднял глаза и посмотрел на комету, застывшую на темнеющем небе среди звезд.

— Повторное? — переспросил он почти шепотом.

Тед развел руками.

— Она вращается по кругу в бесконечном цикле, не сходя с него. И поэтому рано или поздно она всегда возвращается, — объяснил он. — Лови момент, сынок, потому что ты вряд ли ты увидишь ее еще раз.

— Что? — возмутился Рикардо, недовольно глядя на Теда. — Почему?

Его искреннее удивление и разочарование были настолько обезоруживающими и забавными, что Тед усмехнулся. Действительно, как событие может быть уникальным, когда почти каждый день похож на любой другой? Как можно объяснить ребенку, у которого вся жизнь впереди, что здесь и сейчас ему дается единственный шанс?

Чтобы Рикардо не подумал, что он смеется над ним, Тед поспешил добавить:

— Эта комета появляется на земном небосклоне раз в семьдесят шесть лет, — сказал он. — Тебе придется дожить до восьмидесяти четырех лет, чтобы увидеть ее снова.

«Оно тебе нужно?» — чуть не вырвалось у него.

Восемьдесят четыре — это когда ты отдал бы все свои прожитые годы за то, чтобы снова сидеть на закате дня с братьями у костра и следить за тем, как уголек на конце горящей ветки вырисовывает причудливые узоры, направляемые твоей рукой. Чтобы с палкой вместо меча и старым мешком, повязанном на голове вместо шлема, драться с выдуманными существами, каждый день спасая от них свой дом. Он хотел сказать «Лови момент, потому что тебе больше никогда не будет восемь, и мир уже не станет вновь таким же необычным и полным чудес, как сейчас». Но Тед промолчал. Может, и так, но когда тебе восемь, меньше всего ты хочешь, чтобы старик утомлял тебя своей болтовней.

— Это много? — спросил Рикардо, прерывая его размышления. — Больше, чем вам?

Отец Тед Карлайл до приезда на Тенерифе мало общался с детьми и успел забыть, как каждый их вопрос вызывает у него смех, смешанный с искренней грустью и тоской по его собственному почти забытому детству. Должно быть, он казался мальчику очень старым. Это было одновременно и забавно, и печально. Ведь сейчас Теду Карлайлу не было и шестидесяти.

— Да, это больше, чем мне, — ответил он просто.

— Я все равно увижу ее снова, — заявил Рикардо. — И не раз.

— Не раз? — искренне рассмеялся Тед, кивая. — Как скажешь, сынок. Как скажешь.

Эти дети с самых первых лет знают про смерть. Они видят смерти своих братьев и сестер. И Теду не нужно спрашивать, чтобы узнать, какие слова произнес отец Рикардо или его тетя или еще кто-нибудь еще из взрослых, на похоронах его матери. Они заявили, что она на небесах и оттуда наблюдает за ним, поэтому всегда будет рядом с ним. И что люди, которые следуют заповедям и живут праведно, со временем попадают на небеса к своим близким. А те, кто пятнает душу грехом, вечно горят в аду за свои проступки.

Гротескные картины вечных страданий пугают, но оба исхода означают одно. Жизнь никогда не заканчивается. Не прекращается среди безликих могильных плит на окраине города. Вот так.

— А куда она уходит? — спросил Рикардо.

— Ты о чем? — на этот раз не понял Тед.

— Комета, — объяснил он, глядя на небо. — Что с ней происходит остальные семьдесят шесть лет?

Тед хмыкнул, вспоминая, как не собирался отвечать на его вопросы. Она отправляется в холодные мрачные глубины космоса, где ее не видят ни одни глаза. Озаряет своим мерцанием, отраженным от звезд, нечто совершенно иное. Далекие и темные уголки вечной ночи, помня о теплом блеске Солнца и ждущих ее людях.

— На небе и земле есть больше, чем наше знание хранит*, — пробормотал он на английском.

— Я и так не всегда вас понимаю, — обиделся Рикардо.

С грустной улыбкой, что не покидала его лица весь вечер, Тед встал. На небе ярче заблестели звезды. Здесь, в мраке, где никто не зажигал фонарей, хорошо было наблюдать за ними. Особенно если ветер, как в этот вечер, не приносил из Сахары тучи удушливого песка.

— В другие миры, — ответил Тед многозначительно, боясь, что запутал его еще больше. — Она уходит в другие миры. А ты подожди меня здесь.

В сопровождении вечно пытливого взгляда своего юного товарища Тед вошел в дом. Ему не хотелось зажигать лампу, но пришлось. В доме сильно пахло табаком. Это запах перебивал все — запахи еды, алкоголя, старых заплесневелых книг, в которых он теперь копался.

С полки, дохнувшей на него пылью, он достал книгу, которую очень хорошо знал. И он был уверен, что и Рикардо со временем познакомится с ней так же близко. Возможно, это даже будет единственная книга в его жизни.

Он вернулся на улицу. За считанные минуты обманчивые отблески уходящего дня скрылись за высокими холмами, открывая людям взгляд на бесконечную черную бездну. Комета разгоралась еще ярче на фоне сотен созвездий.

— Держи, — Тед протянул Рикардо книгу, за которой ходил.

Тот схватился за нее и попытался пролистать, но буквы и целые страницы терялись в темноте.

— Это Библия на английском, — объяснил Карлайл. — Сможешь подучить язык, если захочешь.

— Зачем? — казалось, что мальчик вообще не обходится без вопросительных интонаций.

— Чтобы увидеть другие миры, — сказал он. — Теперь давай я отведу тебя домой.

Карлайл взял газовую лампу, чтобы та направляла их во тьме. Света неяркой молодой луны не хватало, пока они пробирались по ухабистой дороге. Тед собирался предложить Рикардо взять его за руку, но он так и не решил, необходимо ли это. Вроде бы ему было уже не очень страшно. Вместе в молчании, каждый думая об одном и том же, они прошли короткий путь, всего в сотню с лишним ярдов, до дома мальчика.

Когда огни показались впереди, Карлайл остановился. Рикардо сжал Библию в руках, глядя на него. Название, тисненое на обложке, переливалось золотистым в свете лампы.

— Я скажу, что испугался вспышки в небе и боялся идти домой, — сказал мальчик теперь каким-то странно повзрослевшим голосом, из которого пропал ребяческий интерес. — Отец накажет меня, но это ничего.

Рикардо поднял рубашку и попытался спрятать книгу под ней. Когда рубашка, слишком большая для него, легла на свое обычное место, повиснув на его худощавых плечах, книга была уже незаметна.

— Удачи, — только и смог сказать Тед.

Рикардо двинулся прочь. Теплый свет лампы выпустил его из своих слабых рук, но огням его дома еще не хватало силы, чтобы до него дотянуться. Силуэт ребенка застыл между двух освещенных островков посреди ночи, забравшей себе часть мира.

— И все-таки я увижу ее, — сказал Рикардо, повернувшись.

Тед улыбнулся.

— Конечно, увидишь, — ответил он.

В конце концов почему бы и нет? Почему и не раз?

Он повернулся и зашагал к себе домой прежде, чем рассеянный свет, просачивающийся из окон, забрал в свои владения его юного друга. Комета, безразличная к их желаниям, мерцала высоко над ними в темноте. Может быть, сейчас ее взгляд был обращен к ним. Но в своих странствиях, Тед знал точно, она видела и другие миры.

**Author's Note:**

> * Мой вольный перевод известной цитаты из Гамлета «There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy».
> 
> Ранее публиковалось здесь https://ficbook.net/readfic/8324101


End file.
